<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates! by Mocha_Ka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661607">And They Were Roommates!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocha_Ka/pseuds/Mocha_Ka'>Mocha_Ka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Halloween, Mild Sexual Content, Roommates, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocha_Ka/pseuds/Mocha_Ka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux and Jinx are adorably soft roommates and girlfriends.</p><p>A series of bite-sized stories featuring lightcannon. An excuse to make lux/jinx headcanons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx, jinx - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This started as a 300~ word thing about Jinx and Halloween. Then I had the headcanon that Lux was lactose intolerant and I lost control. Still, each part is around 300~ words :,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your life is just so…” Jinx made vague grunting noises. “boring!”</p><p> </p><p>Lux’s eyebrow twitched, at the sudden intrusion. Only Jinx would barge into her room and demand that Lux was bored with her life. “Jinx, we can’t all be reckless rebels that go out and vandalize school property.” She spun around in her chair, bringing her legs up into a comfortable cross-legged position. There was no chance she was going to get work done as long as Jinx interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“You could, though.” Jinx points out, grinning maniacally from the door frame. “Me and some friends are going down there tonight.” A clear offer to hang out with her Zaunite friends. Lux didn’t have anything against them; she was dating a Zaunite, after all. But at the same time they were… extreme for her tastes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not likely.” Lux sighs, though not unkindly. “ I have a paper to work on tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Due in a week.” Jinx reminds.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Lux says, eyes glinting. “I like spending my weekends with a certain rebel. Alone, mind you.” It was immensely satisfying to see Jinx swallowed deeply at the implication.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Right.” She stammers, all blush and blunder. “But, uh… still. Surely there's something rebellious you’ve always wanted to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Lux thought about it for a moment, tapping her chin. Jinx idly investigated the room. Most of her ‘rebellious’ desires were already fulfilled by dating Jinx, to be honest. Well, except for…</p><p> </p><p>“I want to drink milk.” Lux says, dead serious.</p><p> </p><p>Jinx freezes, putting the picture frame back onto the dresser. “Because… you’re lactose intolerant?” She asks, like she didn’t believe what she was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Lux chirps, entirely too pleased with her decision.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so boring…” Jinx groans, dramatically flopping onto Lux’s bed. "And isn't there lactose free milk anyway? It can't be <em>that</em> different."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but I don't even remember what regular milk is like." Lux said, watching Jinx stretch out on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh," Jinx groaned, stuffing her face in a pillow. "Milk isn't even that good, Lux."</p><p> </p><p>Lux gets up from her chair, laying herself down next to Jinx. “Is Jinx trying to stifle a rebellious thought in my head?” Lux laughs, tilting her head to meet Jinx’s eyes. They were close now, Lux could easily smell her shampoo on Jinx and faint wisps of spray paint.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it, Lightbeam.” Jinx says softly, their noses brushing against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Lux hums, snuggling up next to Jinx, fitting herself into the crook of Jinx’s neck. “Can we stay like this for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Jinx’s arms were already embracing Lux as she smugly said, “Only if you kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>So she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What even was the difference between 2% and whole milk? Lux held one of each, eyes flicking between the labels. Surely it wasn’t 2% milk and 98% something else. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx was busy eyeing a shelf in the distance. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Lux hummed in acknowledgment, as the sound of Jinx’s various chains and heavy boots retreated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, 2% claimed to have less fat, but is that even bad? Lux shrugged, sliding the carton of whole milk back into the giant fridge, right next to the skim milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what the hell is skim milk-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx abruptly dropped a huge package into the grocery cart, the various cans and produce rattling against the cart. Lux turned around to the cart to see Jinx refusing to make eye contact, hands firmly in her pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux’s eyes flick down to what Jinx had picked out; an unreasonably large value pack of halloween candy. Stunned in silence, Lux stared at Jinx. “What?” Jinx grunted irritably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux had largely gotten used to Jinx’s money saving antics, but buying this much candy in bulk before Halloween had to take the cake. “Got a sweet tooth?” Lux joked, grinning widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx just rolled her eyes, motioning towards the skim milk in Lux’s hands. “Picking milk too hard for a goody-two shoes like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault the labels are confusing!” Lux huffs, shoving the skim milk back. “2% is fine. Probably.” Jinx attempted to stifle her laugh into a snort. She wasn’t totally successful, and her grin had come back in full force regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lactose intolerant, Lux. They’re all going to make you sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we won’t know until I try it.” Lux said, dropping the carton of 2% in the grocery cart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, I won’t be holding your hair back when you’re puking into the toilet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a heads up, the sexual tensions tags come into play for this chapter. Nothing explicit, however.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The glass stood menacingly, filled to the brim with the coveted 2% milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be sick if you drink all of that.” Jinx reminded, lounging on the couch. She was mindlessly scrolling on her phone, watching Lux out of the corner of her eye. Lux stared at the glass like it was an intense battle. “And I really don’t believe you haven’t ever had real milk before. How did you even find out you were lactose intolerant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I drank some milk.” Lux answered, immediately cringing at her answer. Jinx laughed maniacally, legs kicking up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> had real milk!” She says triumphantly, pointing at Lux in accusation. “You just made some shit up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even remember what it was like!” Lux insisted as she felt her ears burn. “My parents were always super strict about it, so I’ve only been sick a few times...” Lux trailed off quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx only knew the basics of Lux’s relationship with her parents. She knew Lux had a lot of expectations weighing her down. Expectations for her academics, her career… her partner. If drinking milk and throwing up was some sort of reclamation of her life, who was Jinx to really judge? God knows Jinx has done far worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Jinx submitted, watching Lux. “Drink the milk and reclaim your bodily functions, you little rebel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she was waiting for permission, relief visibly floods over Lux. She turns back to the glass, eyes determined. “Here it goes.” Lux murmured, bringing the glass to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a pussy, take a good chug if you’re gonna do it.” Jinx teased, only for her eyes to widen comically as Lux continued to tip the contents. Lux downed the glass like she was drinking for her life, her throat bulging with effort. The last dregs of milk were tipped, and she sputtered out a cough as she slammed the empty glass down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx had to give her credit where it was due. Lux really did chug that in five seconds flat. “How was it princess? Feel like a rebel? Like you're finally in control?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.” Lux croaks out between coughs. The edges of Jinx’s mouth twitches briefly before erupting into uncontrollable laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally clearing her throat, Lux watches Jinx attempt to both clutch her sides and wipe away her tears. “Fuck yeah, says the princess!” Jinx laughs, nearly rolling off the couch. Jinx’s pigtails were splayed out beautifully, and her face was scrunched up so cutely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lux was overcome with boldness and adoration in equal measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She abandons the glass, swiftly walking over to Jinx. “You know what else the princess says?” Lux hums, watching Jinx swallow down her laughter thickly. Lux swings herself over the couch, straddling Jinx’s hips. They’re suddenly very close to each other, Lux’s arms propping her up on the end of the couch. Her hair curtains her face, just inches from Jinx’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does she say?” Jinx whispers, hands beginning to trail up Lux’s sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss the princess.” Lux murmurs, smirking as she closes the distance. Their lips meet gloriously. The way Lux bites subtly against her lip puts all of Jinx’s explosives to shame. Not for the first time, Jinx remembers that Lux was the best thing to ever happen to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trailing hands begin to roam, sinking below fabric to meet warm flesh. The way Lux moans into Jinx’s mouth is downright addictive, and Jinx is quickly drowning in the moment. Lux sits up, panting and beautifully flushed, if a little pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx’s hands are quick to grab at Lux’s top, nearly ready to shred them off; when Lux swats her hand away.  “W-What?” Jinx blinks, lost in the moment, watching as Lux’s face tightens painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She attempts to dismount Jinx, their legs tangling slightly in the process. “Hang on! Lux what-” Lux desperately throws herself off the couch, dragging a screaming Jinx with her. Now free, Lux scrambles in the direction of the bathroom, abandoning Jinx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worry swarms Jinx’s mind. What had she done wrong? What-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Shit.” Jinx pants, laughing awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx is sure the two will laugh about this when Lux isn’t presently puking her guts out from her rebellious impulse. In the meantime…  Jinx stands up, shrugging off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has some hair to keep out of her girlfriend’s puke.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite her best efforts to plan, Lux was working on that dreaded paper right up until halloween. Honestly, she tried her best. Her schedule before halloween had three solid slots of time to get work done. The first attempt to knock this thing out was interrupted by Jinx, which quickly dissolved into a cuddle session that lasted through the night. Lux didn’t have it in her to regret it (because it was one of the best night’s rest she’d had in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span>), so she let it slide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second attempt was scheduled as a grocery trip in advance by Jinx. She had refused to let Lux let her dream of drinking milk go, so Lux gave that time slot up too. She still had time on Friday after her lab. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Friday came. While she was only tied to the restroom for twenty minutes at most, it somehow completely drained her. It was hard to focus on a paper when your gut was still whining about your terrible, terrible decision. It didn’t hurt that Jinx lavished her in attention, as checking in every hour. It was adorable to see Jinx offer to make some tea, knowing full well Jinx left with blisters the last time she touched the stove and was no longer allowed within a meter of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now it was the weekend, and Lux’s own words haunted her mind like the ghost of halloween past, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I like spending my weekends with a certain rebel”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was fine. It was fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sun was still (barely) peeking in through her window, there was still daylight. She had time to get under a blanket and watch some scary movies with Jinx on the couch. All she had to do was finish the last few paragraph, knock out the bibliography, proofread, proofread again,  and then submit it. A few more hours, tops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blearily, Lux stretches, brain scrambling to sort out how to wrap up this idea, when she hears her door creak open. Jinx steps in the room, eyes flicking over Lux’s general disarray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still working on that dumb thing?” Jinx sighs, cocking a hip. “Just do it tomorrow, we have even dumber zombie movies to watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s due tomorrow.” The blonde reminds, turning back to the laptop, “And unlike you, I don’t wait until the deadline.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux could hear the grin in Jinx’s voice as she said, “Right, right. Just like how you’re not working right up to the superficial deadline you assigned yourself. Hypocrite much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Jinx wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lux realizes. A self assigned deadline was still a deadline, and it certainly wasn’t helping her right now. Her head was beginning to swim, and it was taking an incredible amount of effort to keep her eyes in focus against the bright screen. “I guess not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a break, Lightbeam.” Lux hadn’t noticed Jinx slowly walking over to her until she felt Jinx’s hands gently massaging her shoulders from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Yeah, okay.” Lux submits. She gently closed the laptop, standing up. “I’m finishing it tomorrow though”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx rolls her eyes, holding her hand out. “Come on already! I deserve first pick because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> set everything up.” Her self satisfied grin was somehow the most Jinx-like thing Lux had ever seen, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux accepts the held out hand, allowing herself to lead to the couch laden with blankets. The room is dimly lit with flickering candles, and the bright screen across the room. “Just not something too gory like last year.” She knew the request was futile when Jinx’s cheeky grin stayed plastered on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No promises!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would you believe me if the rest of the fic was created off this chapter? It took me a while to write out, but I'm glad I did. Also, somehow the fic overwhelming became about Lux and I wish I was able to include more development for Jinx. But it is what it is, I guess. Thanks for reading this far! </p><p>Kudos and comments fuel me. I appreciate it all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Graah!” A zombie took a half hearted swipe at the protagonist, forcing her to dive into a roll. With a dramatic turn, she swung her massive gatling gun to meet the undead, laughing maniacally as it revved it. Guts and blood flew off the zombie in chunks as the other protagonist deftly speared another in the background. Lux lost track of the ‘plot’ half an hour ago, long having forgotten the names of the characters. The main girl actually looked quite a bit like Jinx, and was frighteningly similar in her mannerisms. </p><p>Jinx had her eyes excitedly glued to the screen. In the past she had long detailed her apocalypse plans with Lux, most of which involved a plethora of improvised weapons by her design. Jinx’s fascination with weapons was mildly concerning, but it came with the territory of being her girlfriend. Lux was steadily encouraging her to use her gifts towards less lethal means, but it was an uphill battle.</p><p>Ding-dong!</p><p>Lux barely had time to process the doorbell ringing when Jinx sprung out of the blankets. She ripped open a large bag by the door, one that Lux slowly realized was the candy bag she’d gotten at the grocery earlier in the week. Realization dawned on Lux as she got up, standing next to lux.</p><p>Light from the front porch flooded the living room as Jinx opened the door. “Trick-or-treat!” The kids exclaimed. There were three kids, one was a zombie, the other a mummy, and the last, adorably, was a sheet ghost.</p><p>Lux had given out candy before, but she’d never given candy with Jinx before. Jinx audibly gasped clutching Lux’s arm. “Oh no! The undead are at our doorstep! What shall we do?” She looked at Lux expectantly, waiting for a response.</p><p>Shocked, Lux’s mouth gaped open. “Uh-” Were they roleplaying now??? What was going on?!</p><p>Jinx gave a little huff, rolling her eyes at Lux. “Look how terrifying they are!” As if to prove the point, the little sheet ghost ominously boo’d as the zombie snarled. “We’ll have to distract them… With candy!”</p><p>The kids cheered as Jinx asked them about their allergies, giving them hearty handfuls of candy from the bag. The impromptu act was up it seemed, as Jinx idly complimented their costumes, returning to dump another handful of candy in each bag.</p><p>Before Lux knew it, they were snuggled back under the blankets, zombie flick unpaused.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be so excited about halloween.” Lux mused, nosing at the crook of Jinx’s neck.</p><p>“It’s a day of free candy and scary costumes, what isn’t there to love?” Jinx responded, eyes tracking the gruesome combat. “ … It was one of the few holidays that didn’t care that I was an orphan.” She said much quieter. Lux didn’t say anything at first, instead gently massaging Jinx’s palm with her thumb. Jinx didn’t talk much about her past, and Lux respected that.</p><p>“And you like to do the same to others?” Lux said instead, Jinx hesitantly nodding. “That’s pretty soft for a nihilistic rebel.” Jinx scoffed, pushing off of a giggling Lux.</p><p>“I’ll have you know I’m an unfeeling monster with a dark secret.” Jinx quoted, Lux’s blush rising.</p><p>“H-Hey! That’s cheating! You never should have read my middle-school diary!” Jinx cackled, stopping only once the doorbell rung once more.</p><p>Jinx grinned toothily, “You going to act your part this time or am I going to carry the whole show again?” Instead of responding, Lux rushed to the door, leaving a sputtering Jinx behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>